


Лебединое счастье

by listokklevera



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listokklevera/pseuds/listokklevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Джаред нашел свою единственную любовь.</p><p>Осторожно - КРЭК: Джеи - лебеди!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лебединое счастье

♡♡♡

Джаред был белоснежным лебедем-шипуном, очень крупным, веселым и общительным. В стае его все любили, и многие самочки мечтали образовать с ним пару, но еще бабушка говорила ему, что пару нужно создавать только с единственной — раз и на всю жизнь. На родном озере он такую не встретил, а так как ему вскоре исполнялось четыре года, родители становились все настойчивей в попытке его женить. Но ему и самому хотелось найти свою половинку, свою любовь, и он решился на отчаянный шаг — отправиться на поиски в другие стаи.

Джаред слыхал, что на озере в одном из заповедников - Эбботсбери - в графстве Дорсет, живут несколько больших лебединых стай; и он очень надеялся, что при таком обширном выборе сможет найти свою половинку.

Джаред летел, наслаждаясь полетом и с высоты посматривая на раскинувшуюся внизу местность. Белые вспышки на большом извилистом озере с протоками по мере снижения постепенно превратились в плавающих лебедей. Он сделал несколько кругов над водой, когда заметил плавающего отдельно лебедя, настолько красивого, что неожиданно для себя самого впервые в жизни закричал брачный призыв:  
\- Кгиюрр!

Громко махая крыльями, Джаред приводнился, подняв небольшую волну. Да, он был немного шумным и неуклюжим лебедем. Быстро работая лапами, Джаред поплыл знакомиться с прекрасным видением, которое, вне всякого сомнения, было его второй половинкой и единственной любовью всей жизни. У его любви оказались самые блестящие глаза с самыми длинными и густыми ресницами, на безупречной формы клюве были крошечными точечки более темного цвета. Белоснежное оперение его любви сверкало в солнечных лучах, плавно изогнутая шея была совершенна.

Джаред, красиво приподняв за спиной крылья, сделал несколько кругов вокруг причаровавшего его своей красотой лебедя и понял, что это самец. От неожиданности он шумно забил крыльями, но сердце его уже сделало свой выбор, так что теперь только оставалось добиться взаимности.

Незнакомец косил на Джареда из-под длинных, изогнутых ресниц, не делая ни малейшей попытки познакомиться, а когда Джаред представился, зашипел в ответ. Но Джаред не унывал, ведь прекрасный лебедь был без пары, а это давало Джареду огромный простор для захватнических действий.

До самого вечера Джаред плавал вокруг своего принца, бурно рассказывая о своей семье и жизни на родном озере, но даже имени пока его еще не узнал. Он видел, что остальные лебеди поглядывают на него с интересом, но почему-то не приближаются, потом-то он догадался, что это его прекрасный лебедь их держит на расстоянии, но сам он отплыть от него никак не мог, а вдруг смоется? Они вместе пообедали, правда, его любовь, фыркнув и высокомерно задрав клюв, отказался принять то корневище, которое Джаред вытащил из воды и предложил ему.

Когда солнце коснулось горизонта, его прекрасный лебедь неспешно подплыл к пологому берегу и выбрался на сушу, стряхивая воду с оперения. К восторгу и изумлению Джареда, его любовь имел крепкие чуть кривые лапы. От этого милого крошечного изъяна у такого безупречного лебедя у Джареда сердце заколотилось быстрей.

Его половинка, важно ступая, пошел устраиваться на ночевку, а Джареда окружили желающие познакомиться лебеди. Джаред представился и кратко рассказал о себе, не забывая коситься одним глазом в сторону своей любви.

\- Это Дженсен, - с благоговением сказала одна самочка, заметив его взгляды.

Дженсен — самое красивое имя, которое Джаред когда-либо слышал. Из задних рядов раздался шум, и, расталкивая сородичей, вперед вырвалась самка, тощая, неказистая и кривоногая. Одной лапой она влезла в лепешку помета, но даже не заметила этого, и теперь при каждом шаге пачкала перепонки второй лапы.  
\- Привет! - радостно поздоровалась она. - Меня Коржен зовут.

Мама вырастила Джареда джентльменом, и только это не дало ему закатить глаза и отодвинуться подальше от новой знакомой с ужасным именем. Ее шея была коротковатой, а глаза косили, из чего Джаред сделал вывод, что ее предки баловались с утками, а судя по толстому грубому клюву, гусями не брезговали тоже.

♡♡♡

 

Сердце Джареда рвалось к Дженсену, и, когда наконец со всеми перезнакомившись, он освободился, то сразу устремился к нему. Дженсен устроился на кипе сухой травы и уже дремал, сложив шею вдвое и устроив ее на спине, глаза его были прикрыты, длинные ресницы лежали темными полукругами на безупречных щеках. Джаред подкрался поближе и притулился сбоку, но Дженсен только завозился и спрятал клюв под крыло. Ох, как же Джареду хотелось засунуть туда к нему собственный клюв, перебрать нежный пух и бархатные перышки, но он мужественно удержался. Джаред был очень-очень мужественным лебедем, с широкой грудью и большими крыльями. И теперь одно из них он осторожно распахнул и аккуратно положил на спину Дженсену. Дженсен крепко спал, и тогда Джаред тихо просунул свою голову под крыло и мягко уложил ее рядом с шеей Дженсена тому на спину.

Он даже припомнить не мог, когда так сладко спал! И проснулся оттого, что Дженсен завозился под его крылом и зашипел. Джаред высунул голову и встретился с возмущенным, хотя и сонным взглядом Дженсена.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь?! - зашипел он.  
\- Сплю, спал, - честно ответил Джаред.  
\- Другого места не нашел? - возмутился Дженсен.  
\- Мое место рядом с моей второй половинкой и истинной любовью, - признался Джаред.  
Большие глаза Дженсена стали еще больше:  
\- Придурок! Я самец!  
\- Я знаю, Дженсен, - томно пророкотал Джаред.  
Дженсен закатил глаза и отправился завтракать, Джаред поплелся за ним, на ходу приветливо здороваясь с новыми знакомыми.

Они перекусили водорослями, при этом Дженсен всячески делал вид, что Джареда рядом нет, и когда Джаред пытался с ним заговорить, шипел или отмалчивался в ответ. Джареда почему-то радовало, что он значительно крупнее Дженсена, вообще-то он был крупнее любого лебедя. И когда во время плавания они периодически раскрывали крылья и махали ими, его крылья чуть ли не в полтора раза были больше.  
Пару раз он замечал ту страшненькую самочку с жутким именем, она явно хотела подплыть поближе к Джареду, но опасалась Дженсена.

Осматриваясь, Джаред приметил на берегу деревянные домики, предназначенные для гнездования, у них на озере тоже такие были, он решил их обследовать как-нибудь на досуге. Еще недавно он о таком и не думал, теперь же ему хотелось вить гнездо; с другой стороны, раньше у него не было Дженсена. Заметил он также различный растительный хлам, мелкий прошлогодний тростник, а также засохшие сломанные стебли и части различных растений, которые послужат отличным строительным материалом для возведения гнезда.

Джаред удержаться не мог, так его тянуло на брачные игры: он кружил вокруг Дженсена, токовал, пытался клювом коснуться его спины, но тот был словно кремень, только шипел и махал на него крыльями. С тяжким вздохом Джаред выбрался вечером из воды следом за Дженсеном и побрел к месту их ночевки. Дженсен, строго взглянув на Джареда, устроился спать, Джаред же, повздыхав и попереживав немного, решил осмотреть домики.

Он прошел мимо часового, с важным видом стоявшего на крупном валуне в центре поляны, и принялся обследовать домики. Выбрав самый большой и уютный, он лапами выгреб сор. Домик оказался очень симпатичным, и Джареду срочно захотелось строить гнездо. Конечно, натаскать тростника и прочих растений для его возведения — дело небыстрое, но ведь и гнездо должно быть не меньше четырех футов в диаметре и двух с половиной в высоту, чтобы они с Дженсеном могли поместиться в нем вместе с птенцами. Джаред успел натаскать изрядно растительного материала, прежде чем решил пойти спать, поймав напоследок небольшую лягушку. Крепко удерживая ее в клюве, Джаред направился к Дженсену. Устроившись рядышком и прижав лягушку лапой, он снова накрыл спящего Дженсена крылом и, счастливо вздохнув, положил голову ему на спину и уснул.

♡♡♡

 

Утром Дженсен с возмущением и негодованием воззрился на Джареда.  
\- Где ты был? - его голос после сна был низкий, хриплый и слегка дребезжащий.  
\- Что?.. - булькнул Джаред, и тут до него дошло: Дженсен заметил, что ночью Джареда не было рядом. - Домик нам присматривал и вот, - он вытащил из-под лапы лягушку и протянул ее Дженсену.  
Дженсен посверлил его некоторое время укоризненным взглядом, но лягушку принял и проглотил, а затем начал чистить перышки. Джаред бы сам ему с удовольствием их почистил, но как только он делал попытки коснуться Дженсена клювом, тот уворачивался и раздраженно шипел. Дженсен махнул несколько раз своим коротким хвостом и, изогнув шею, надавил на копчиковую железу, выдавливая жир для смазывания оперения. Джаред любовался, как блестит смазка на его перышках и рвался поучаствовать в процессе, но Дженсен упрямо не позволял, сам смазывая свои перья. Оперение у него было густое и пышное за счет хорошо развитого пухового слоя, а сами перья очень мягкие, Джареду так и хотелось клювом в них закопаться.

Они полдня плавали на озере и ныряли, но Джаред время от времени поглядывал на свой домик, желая закончить постройку гнезда. Дженсен заметил, что он отвлекается, и раздражался все больше, издавая недовольное шипение, на которое Джаред упрямо отвечал брачным призывом:  
\- Кгиюрр!

Дженсен раскрыл крылья и помахал ими, сварливо поинтересовавшись:  
\- Что ты там все высматриваешь? Коржен?  
\- Ты шутишь?! - поперхнулся Джаред. - Я же говорил утром, что занял нам домик и строю в нем гнездо… Хочешь посмотреть?  
К его огромному удивлению, Дженсен согласился, и они поплыли к берегу. По дощатым помосткам они прошли к домику; Джаред, поглядывающий на Дженсена и отслеживающий его реакцию, заметил, что тому нравится и место, и сам домик. Странно, что Дженсен спал на берегу, а не выбрал себе домик еще раньше.  
\- Почему ты не поселился сам в домике? - спросил у него Джаред.  
\- У нас принято жить в домике парой, - нехотя ответил Дженсен.  
\- Ты согласишься разделить этот домик со мной?  
Дженсен недовольно поджал клюв и опустил ресницы.

\- Дженсен? - вкрадчиво произнес Джаред, легонечко прихватывая клювом перышки на его шее, нежные и бархатные.  
\- Ты не самка, - констатировал Дженсен очевидный факт.  
\- Я в курсе, - улыбнулся Джаред во весь клюв. - Дженсен?  
\- Ты ужасно приставучий, знаешь?  
\- Да, - терпеливо отозвался Джаред. - Дженсен? - он обвил шею Дженсена своей шеей.  
\- Но с тобой тепло, ты веселый и сильный.  
\- Дженсен? - прошептал Джаред, подбираясь клювом к клюву Дженсена, покрытому мягкой, в высшей степени чувствительной кожицей, такой же, как у Джареда.

Дженсен слегка приоткрыл клюв, и Джаред проник в него своим языком, оглаживая язык Дженсена. Джаред раскрыл крылья и отвел их в стороны, показывая свою готовность к спариванию, но как только попытался взобраться на Дженсена, тот вырвался и сбежал. Джаред ринулся за ним и загнал его на пустынный участок берега, покрытый густым тростником, он нежно токовал, пощипывал перышки Дженсена на шее и щеках, широко открыв клюв, захватывал клюв Дженсена и водил языком по зубчатой кромке. Дженсен шипел и уворачивался, но больше не убегал. Когда же он поднял и отвел в стороны свои крылья, Джаред издал победное шипение и взгромоздился ему на спину, по-прежнему сплетая шеи и не отпуская клюв, лаская его язык своим. Дженсен раздвинул хвостовые перья и Джаред начал пропихивать свой большой, толстый фаллос в его половое отверстие. От наслаждения у Джареда все перышки дыбом поднялись, Дженсен загнанно дышал ему в клюв и бил крыльями. Джаред излился, чувствуя, как внутри клоаки его пенис окатывает сперма Дженсена.

♡♡♡

 

Отдышавшись, они пошли на озеро, где плавали, тихо перебирая лапками в воде и сплетясь шеями. Иногда они ныряли, и в какой-то момент Джаред снова влез на Дженсена, погрузив его полностью в воду — на поверхности остались только голова с шеей. Они спаривались, изогнув назад крылья и издавая тихие хриплые звуки. Джаред оторваться не мог от Дженсена, все время легонько покусывал его язык, перебирал перышки на шее, и наконец, накупавшись, они прижались грудью друг к другу, сплетая вместе шеи.

Отдохнув и перекусив, они достроили гнездо и эту ночь уже провели в своем домике. Джаред закинул крыло Дженсену на спину и умостил свою голову рядом с его, внутри все трепетало от счастья.

Проводя время с Дженсеном, Джаред был счастлив как никогда в жизни, лишь одно немного омрачало его светлые дни — отсутствие птенцов. Будучи грамотным и начитанным лебедем, он знал, что иногда самцы сами могут снести яйца, и теперь это стало его главной целью. Дженсен не раз накачивал его спермой по самый клюв, и в какой-то момент ощутив в себе странную тягу, он понял, что свершилось! Он начал выщипывать у себя на груди и животе пух и устилать им гнездо. Заметив его странное поведение, Дженсен удивленно воззрился на него:  
\- Джаред?  
В отместку Джаред выщипнул немного пуха у Дженсена. Тот, возмущенно зашипев, отскочил.  
\- Джаред?  
\- Да, Дженсен, скоро ты станешь папочкой.  
\- О.  
Недовольный такой реакцией, Джаред обиженно посмотрел на него.  
Дженсен хлопнул пару раз своими ресницами и, приблизившись вплотную, обняв своей шеей шею Джареда, прошептал:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Джаред.

Вскоре Джаред отложил яйцо зеленовато-оливкового цвета. Теперь вытащить поплавать его стало невозможно, он ни за что не хотел оставлять яйцо одно в гнезде, и пока кормился сам, его высиживал Дженсен. Через день Джаред отложил еще одно яйцо, а потом и еще. Они с Дженсеном почти все время проводили в гнезде, отлучаясь только перекусить. Иногда Дженсен прямо в домик приносил ему водоросль или мелкую рыбку, и Джаред понимал, что любит Дженсена до безумия.

Яйца постепенно стали грязно желтовато-белыми, и было ясно, что скоро появятся птенцы. И когда проклюнулись пуховички, сердце Дженсена растаяло — он в жизни не видел лебедят прелестнее! Через сутки они с Джаредом спустили пуховичков на воду, правда, Дженсен очень переживал, как бы они не замерзли, и помог им взобраться к себе на спину, где прикрыл их крыльями, обогревая и давая защиту. Джаред плавал рядом и глаз не спускал с детей и Дженсена, чувствуя невероятное счастье!


End file.
